


Stark-Style Winter Camping Trip

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [197]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It took me twenty minutes to get all this on," Pepper told him. "Do not even think about taking it off."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stark-Style Winter Camping Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



> Prompt by daria234 at the LJ Comment Fic comm: [MCU, any/any, is it weird that I'm turned on by how cute you look all bundled up for the snow](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/574608.html?thread=80307088#t80307088)

"Ready to go?" Tony turned around and blinked at Pepper's outfit for their plan to go camping. "Is it weird that I'm turned on by how cute you look all bundled up for the snow?" he asked abruptly.  
  
She gave him that annoyed glance he'd come to consider her armor when she saw what he was thinking and wanted to head it off at the pass.  
  
"It took me twenty minutes to get all this on," she told him. "Do not even think about taking it off."  
  
Tony raised his hands in surrender and grinned. "But later, I can, right?"  
  
"In the wilds of snowy trees? Which was a ridiculous idea by the way..." Pepper eyed his piles of equipment, complete with heated tent. "But maybe."  
  
There were a few pluses to billionaire boyfriends.


End file.
